


Sarangeul Haetda

by DawnSkull



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, KJH - Freeform, Longing, M/M, Missing someone, Misunderstandings, Selfishness, Song Lyrics, Songfic, iKON TV mentions, junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSkull/pseuds/DawnSkull
Summary: We were in loveWe met and became a memory that can’t be erasedIt was a commendable melodramaA pretty good endingThat’s all I needI loved you…





	Sarangeul Haetda

_“Sarangeul haetda… uriga manna…”_

Jinhwan raised his head when he heard it; the lyrics to one of his band’s songs.

He couldn’t say that hearing the song just about anywhere was rare. The song, Love Scenario, became a hit during their comeback and since then it maintained in the top weekly charts until this day.

It was a song that Jinhwan loved, because it had such an honest feeling. It told about a love that was made to last forever, but never did. It told about happiness that became a subject in the past, drifted away deep into the labyrinth of memories. It told about how it hurt to be left. How much the pain stung and how there existed a tomorrow where you’re not loved by the one you cherished most.

But Love Scenario wasn’t just all that. It wasn’t just a sad break-up song made to vent out frustration or disappointment. The song spoke of acceptance, something that was hard to achieve when you are still in love with the person who broke your heart. The song reminded Jinhwan that no matter what happened, the good memories should stay as good memories. It reminded him that at least you know you were loved, even if only once in your lifetime.

Jinhwan went through about the same thing before. Maybe that’s why he loved the song so much, because it related to him deeply. The song would usually make him feel less empty, more content knowing that the things of the past remained in the past, but the voice he heard among the gentle crashing of waves against the shoreline felt like a dagger through his heart.

His chest constricted. He couldn’t breathe. His thoughts were cloudy and his limbs moved on their own, following the little voice inside him, desperate to see the person he missed too much.

_“Jiuji mothal chueogi dwaetda…”_

Jinhwan ran with light steps across the loose sand of Jeju’s beach, tripping over himself here and there as he went after the voice that was calling at him. The night air scented of salt and home, cold as it blew against Jinhwan’s exposed skin, making him a little more nervous with every second that passed.

Somehow the beach felt like it stretched out wider as he ran, as if Jinhwan wasn’t in his hometown at all. The sand swallowed his every step, making advance a nudge more difficult by the moment. Once a cool breeze became crisp and harsh, willing Jinhwan’s hairs to stand on end. It huffed at Jinhwan like a massive force that tried to block his way. For a while, Jinhwan felt like nature was against his desire to see the person he once loved.

The person that he still loved.

 

 

_“Bolmanhan mellodeurama, gwaenchaneun gyeolmal…”_

Screw that, Jinhwan wasn’t taking any of nature’s rubbish. He didn’t care if the words he said years before contradicted with his wishes right now. He didn’t care if it was him who broke things off in the first place.

_I don’t want to see you ever again._

What a joke. What a big fat lie. Jinhwan wanted to see him so badly. Jinhwan missed him so much.

Jinhwan didn’t even take a moment to think whether that person missed him back; just as much, just as deeply.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“We have time off tomorrow?”

Hanbin nodded almost immediately at the question. No matter how many times the directors have told them that iKON TV was all theirs, 100% self-produced, the members still questioned it as if wary that the freedom given was all a lie.

Maybe it was? Who knew? Either way, if the day would be free, Jinhwan would use it to the best he could.

“I want to go hiking,” Hanbin started, sounding like he settled with that plan a few days beforehand.

Jinhwan scrunched his little nose at the idea of sweating buckets with burning muscles just to trek up to the heights. While the adventure, thrill and exercise were great, the idea still didn’t appeal to him. Especially since Jinhwan suggested they should break up and go in pairs, leaving one of the seven to go solo. He planned to pair up with his boyfriend, Junhoe, so he had to figure out how to do so without being too obvious in front of the cameras.

Hanbin ended up being the single quail. No one wanted to join him.

A moment after, Donghyuk stated that he just wanted a normal day at the dorm. That wasn’t such a bad idea, considering how days off with relaxation and ample time to rest happen to be the gems of hard-working idols, but Jinhwan was quick to make sure Bobby joined Donghyuk. The two bickered a lot, just like an old married couple one would say, but Jinhwan thought it was somehow cute.

On to his next target…

Chanwoo suddenly spoke up and said that he wanted to hang out at a PC cafe. Junhoe instantly scolded the younger, pointing out that he was almost like a cyborg since he kept going there to game. The maknae was obsessed. While Jinhwan didn’t know much, he would say that Chanwoo was definitely a true gamer.

Jinhwan bit his lip. There were two people left to choose what they wanted to do--well, three including him, but Junhoe was more likely join Chanwoo since Yunhyeong was a little too old-school for the two to mix. Jinhwan didn’t want him to take Junhoe. He wanted Junhoe all for himself.

Even though the fan-made ship called ‘Twin Monsters’ existed, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo weren’t all that close. Their differences were apparent, each behaving like they were born in a separate generation. Older and newer, they were complete opposites.

But then again, opposites attract. Jinhwan smirked.

“Yunhyeong-ah, you can go with him,” Jinhwan said quickly before anyone made any decisions. He looked at Chanwoo. “As the maknae here, you need to explain all the trendy new stuff to this old man.”

Yunghyeong complained, but they agreed nonetheless. Sometimes the most awkward of interactions became the best entertainment, so they decided to give it a go. Jinhwan smiled, satisfied. He would have to go watch the episode once it was done. The pairing was definitely an interesting one. He wondered what they would actually do in each other’s company.

Before Jinhwan could announce anything, Hanbin said that he should go with Junhoe. Yes, he definitely will. Jinhwan played it all cool like he didn’t make it happen at all. Out at Busan to drink with Junhoe? Yes. On the inside, Jinhwan was happy. He glanced at Junhoe.

Junhoe didn’t seem all too excited about anything other than the drinking part. It was totally fine. Junhoe was always like that. He was passionate when the time was right, and during other times he played the nonchalant, lazy slob. Jinhwan was used to that, he believed. He understood Junhoe. The short trip to Busan excited Jinhwan.

 

 

“Hey, don’t leave me alone! Ahhh…” Jinhwan gritted his teeth as he glanced worriedly behind him to Yunhyeong who failed to be a loyal friend. Instead of going through the horror movie as cinema seat-neighbours, Yunhyeong gave in to his paranoia and moved to the back row so that no mischievous dongsaeng would scare him from behind. Jinhwan was left to face the horrors playing on the huge screen while his boyfriend didn’t check on him one bit.

_Junhoe and Donghyuk are old movie buddies…_

Yeah, right. Jinhwan had watched tons of movies with Junhoe, because they shared the same tastes in film genres, so there was no way Junhoe sat there just because of that. Maybe it was because it wasn’t a romance movie, so Junhoe didn’t choose to sit next to Jinhwan? Did he call Jinhwan over to watch together only because none of the other members appreciated romance movies as well? Or maybe it was because he didn’t want to be made fun of?

Jinhwan’s heart sank at the thought. Looking away from the suspense-filled scene, Jinhwan took a glance at Junhoe to see how he was doing. The man had his eyes on the screen and his mouth didn’t stop chewing the variety of snacks he brought in. In between his mouthfuls, he would lean over to Donghyuk and whisper a few things, which Donghyuk would reply to.

Jinhwan didn’t know what they were talking about, but it made him feel left out and a lot more alone than before. The seat next to him was vacant and surely turning cold. He wanted nothing more than to have Junhoe there, maybe lace his fingers with Junhoe’s larger ones, so he could feel his warmth, his comfort.

_Why don’t you come over here, June? I’m scared… What are you and Donghyuk talking about?_

After the lovely date in Busan, where they ate, sang and shared a few bottles of soju, Junhoe wasn’t around much to hang out with. Every activity after that it was either Jinhwan got paired with someone else, or they got into the same group but with minimal interactions.

It was a little embarrassing, Jinhwan thought, that it was always him who would gravitate back to Junhoe, and never the other way around. Jinhwan’s small jokes and cheers of excitement only ever earned him a smirk, a nod or brief sentences. Even when Junhoe was just right beside him, Junhoe would never start a conversation. He was either in his own world or paying attention to someone else. Heck, Junhoe wouldn’t even look him in the eyes.

For awhile Jinhwan wondered whether things were gradually reaching a one-sided story.

 

 

Junhoe couldn’t focus on the movie much. His eyes never stayed at the screen for more than five seconds, because everytime he got into the movie, Jinhwan would whimper or flinch in fear. Junhoe always threw worried glances towards Jinhwan’s way, seeing the older cover his face with his hands, and it ended with Junhoe missing parts of the movie which fortunately for him, Donghyuk was willing to fill in. Junhoe had a thought that maybe he should be there to somehow comfort Jinhwan, but two things stopped him.

One, it was a time to be spent with his best friend so leaving him would be kind of asshole-ish. Two, his fingers were greasy and he knew better that Jinhwan would want to hold his hand.

Junhoe glanced at his boyfriend for the umpteenth time that night, and asked Donghyuk the umpteenth question too.

 

 

Jinhwan stepped out into the silence of the night, taking in much needed breaths to steady his beating heart. His skin had a thin layer of sweat and his heart still raced, feeling a phantom crawling sensation as the aftermath of watching a good horror film. While the streets were enveloped with the darkness of the night, the yellowish glow of the street lamps stopped him from imagining things, both horror-wise and relationship-wise.

Then, an arm suddenly coiled around his waist from behind, and he yelped.

Jinhwan whipped around and pushed away whatever being that touched him, but that being barely moved an inch and was laughing quietly at him.

“Still jumpy, Jinanie?”

Jinhwan looked up to the face that sported a teasing smirk, having eyes that slightly drooped and were as dark as the night sky. It would usually be a face that Jinhwan would end up smiling to, but at that time his mind was too cluttered with overthinking that he couldn’t even muster the smallest of smiles.

“We only _just_ watched that movie. What do you expect?” Jinhwan was rather irritated when all the other person did was laugh at him again. “It’s not funny, Junhoe.”

Junhoe’s laughter died down and he nodded an apology before standing awkwardly for a bit, throwing his gaze out to the streets that barely had any pedestrians.

Jinhwan huffed. _Silence again…’_

He turned away and exhaled softly, crossing his arms over his chest. Junhoe looked at him, eyebrows knitting a little but Jinhwan couldn’t see that. Jinhwan was clearly upset, he was terrible at hiding his emotions, but Junhoe somehow knew that it was more than just the movie that did that to him.

Slowly, Junhoe moved towards Jinhwan and wrapped an arm around the older’s waist again, loosely hugging the man from behind.

“You okay?” He asked simply before planting a kiss into Jinhwan’s hair whorl, digging his nose into the soft bronze strands of Jinhwan’s hair. Their height difference was ideal for that action, and Junhoe had always loved the little spiral on Jinhwan’s head just as much as his irresistible nape, and just everything else about his hyung.

“Am I okay? How am I supposed to be okay when my boyfriend’s just never talking to me? When he’s never there?” Jinhwan snapped, breaking out of Junhoe’s hold to face the taller man properly, arms still crossed. Jinhwan’s reply took Junhoe by surprise, his arm dangling loose by his sides and his nose missing the scent of his lover.

“What are you talking about? What am I doing now then?” Junhoe asked with his eyebrows fully furrowed. Jinhwan huffed and his jaws clenched, trying to keep his emotions at bay while he said his next words.

“Now? I’m not talking about now. I’m talking about _just now_ , before that, and all the other times before. I get that you’re trynna pull off the cool guy act, but really, show a little more emotion and respond!”

“But that’s just how I am!” Junhoe retorted, voice firm but in a moderate volume. Unfortunately, Jinhwan couldn’t do the same, because if he didn’t yell, he would cry.

“What? Made of ice and stone down to the heart, you mean?” Jinhwan blurted out in his frustration. He missed the pained expression that flashed across Junhoe’s face before his brows furrowed again.

“Really, Jinhwan? I can’t believe you said that… I thought you understood me,” Junhoe said, tone softened by a hidden sadness, an unseen hurt. For the first time in awhile, Jinhwan neglected his thoughtfulness towards him. Jinhwan would always watch for Junhoe’s feelings and do things that he knew would calm the storm in Junhoe. But at that moment Jinhwan chose to be selfish because he, for the rarest of times, wanted to put his own feelings before anyone else’s.

“Yeah, I did my best just for you! I’m always doing things for _us_ , but you don’t look like you give a damn! Always so self-centered and doing nothing… You probably don’t fucking care about what we have, right? You’re just always around that best friend of yours instead.”

“But I’m always around you!”

“But do you ever talk to me and laugh with me? Do you ever look at me properly like I mean something to you? You called Donghyuk your movie buddy when here I thought it was me,” Jinhwan rambled on, the emotions and late hour weakening any barrier that could hold back his words.

Junhoe’s mouth gaped a little in disbelief. “Look, firstly, just because I’m with you it doesn’t mean that I abandon Donghyuk, alright? He’s almost as equally important as you are to me. I’m not going to be some prick who leaves his best friend for-” Before Junhoe could get close to saying what he really wanted to say, Jinhwan intercepted with a laugh.

_Wow, Donghyuk is as important as a lover to you… No wonder what we have isn’t that special…_

“You know what? If he’s really that important to you then why don’t you date him instead? Better than wasting your time with a whiny brat like me right?” Jinhwan’s voice almost cracked and his eyes turned glossy. His hard stare at Junhoe blurred with welled up tears.

Junhoe was almost at a loss of words, hand reaching out to hold Jinhwan. “Jinanie, no-”

“Don’t fucking call me that!” Jinhwan yelled and swatted Junhoe’s hand away. To Junhoe, the contact burned like fire. “Fuck it. We’re done. It’s over, June…”

“...I don’t want to see you again.”

And with that, Junhoe was left alone in the dimly-lit streets, allowing the loneliness and self-hatred to seep into his bones.

 

 

_I’m sorry I’m no good, Jinanie… I know I’ve never been…_

Way later that night back in the dorms, Bobby who got up for a glass of water found a tear-stained, red nosed and puffy eyed Junhoe sitting alone in the kitchen. Bobby only received a sign with a finger to the lips, swearing secrecy, before Junhoe left for his room without a word.

 

 

Jinhwan would be lying if he said that the morning after that incident didn’t mess him up. He broke up with the person he loved, who probably didn’t love him back, but in one of the worst ways possible. Jinhwan wasn’t mature then. He was angry, upset and desperate. Now that he irrationally decided to break the relationship, there was no way he would go and ask for it back.

Junhoe probably didn’t care anyway, because when Junhoe came out of his room and joined the rest of the members, he looked like his usual unaffected self. The days carried on as usual, only Jinhwan could no longer feel the warmth that was always nearby, and Junhoe lost his place of comfort.

 

 

Days grew into weeks and Jinhwan found himself always running towards Hanbin or Bobby if he felt a little lonely. He spent most of his time with either or both of them, all while Junhoe and Donghyuk became a lot more closer, as well as Yunhyeong and Chanwoo. Junhoe, who would always lock himself in his mess of a room, started hanging out with Donghyuk and Yunhyeong a lot, and even followed Chanwoo to the PC cafe he once despised. They were getting closer by the day, and Jinhwan felt left out sometimes.

From one week to two weeks, and two weeks to three, Jinhwan started to miss Junhoe so much. They finally started talking a little, as much as Junhoe ever talks to anyone, and Jinhwan found that Junhoe’s company was something irreplaceable. They started teasing each other and joked around too. They were getting closer again, Jinhwan thought, finally able to be near each other without a single knot in the stomach.

Jinhwan thought that maybe it was enough time. Maybe they had cooled down and began to accept each other again. Maybe even love each other again. Jinhwan couldn’t be sure, but he sure did still love Junhoe. Junhoe would avoid any sort of skinship with him, but that didn’t necessarily mean he hated him right?

Jinhwan wanted to tell him, to ask him out and start over new. He planned to do it after all the private stages were over, when they all had time to relax and sort things out. However during the last stage, Junhoe openly hugged Donghyuk in front of the fans, sang with him and stood by his side with wide smiles and crinkles by the eyes. Jinhwan lost any sort of confidence.

 

 

Jinhwan wanted to have something new during their break, but the news that he received one sorrowful night struck him dumbfounded.

“Junhoe... is leaving iKON..?”

When Jinhwan thought back, the tidy room and stacks of baggage made sense now. If Junhoe left the group, that meant he would be leaving the dorm too.

The other members were equally as surprised and beyond crushed. Junhoe didn’t say a single word about wanting to start a solo career until that night in the conference room. Only Hanbin knew, because Junhoe needed his consent first, which Hanbin only gave in the last minute because he didn’t want the team to part ways with their fellow member, a brother whom they shared blood, sweat and tears with.

The parting was hard. For a long time no one wanted to let go. There was shock, tears, anger and uttered words of disbelief, but Junhoe made his choice, and so as a group they hugged him and wished him for the best of luck. After the group hug they each individually went in for their own personal hugs and wishes, Hanbin, Bobby and Chanwoo trying hard not to cry, Yunhyeong tearing on Junhoe’s shoulder and Donghyuk crying into Junhoe’s clothes.

When it was Jinhwan’s turn, his knees felt like they were about to give out and his chest constricted, tears not able to flow due to the shock that still remained. The hug was long, and it was warm, feeling like it would last up to infinity, but then it was gone. Junhoe was gone.

 

 

Junhoe left him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_“Geugeomyeon dwaetda…”_

Jinhwan stopped in his tracks, eyes pinned on the one and only figure that stood close to the water’s edge. Just by the silhouette casted by the gentle moonlight, Jinhwan could tell that it was true. That Junhoe, the man that forever remained in his heart and memories, was right there on the same beach as him, singing a song they once sang together.

Jinhwan slowly walked closer, and in about five meters away,

_“Jinanie,..”_

Jinhwan halted again when he heard his precious nickname name roll off of Junhoe’s tongue, sounding like the most natural thing to say. He missed hearing it so much. Too much.

_“...neol saranghaetta.”_

Junhoe sang the last part quietly, only enough for him and the passing wind to hear, but Jinhwan heard it too. And Jinhwan cried. He cried because of the lyrics, because of his voice, because of the soft black hair that fell over his face, because of the features that he had once traced, because of the slightly droopy eyes that looked back at him.

“J-… Jinhwan-hyung?”

Jinhwan cried harder when he heard his name spoken so tenderly like before. His knees buckled and he sunk to the ground, face stuffed into his hands to hide the shame and relief as tears continued to stream down.

There were the sounds of footsteps and the next thing he knew, Junhoe’s hands pried his own hands away from his face and his damp face was cupped in both of Junhoe’s warm, larger hands.

“Jinhwan... Jinhwan-hyung,” Junhoe tried to get Jinhwan to respond.

“June!” Jinhwan exclaimed, and with all the self-control in him gone, he used whatever strength he had left to leap onto Junhoe and take him down in an embrace, and Junhoe yelped. They landed with a dull thud and Junhoe felt uncertain of himself, but the small sobs broke any wall he could build up, and so he wrapped his arms around Jinhwan’s petite body.

On the grainy sand the two stayed in each other’s arms for a long time. Neither talked as they allowed themselves to reunite with the familiar warmth and touch they learned of years back. The breeze was cold, but it did nothing to bother them. They hugged and waited until the crying stopped and the heart beats calmed.

“I missed you… I missed you so much you have no idea…” Jinhwan mumbled against the fabric of Junhoe’s shirt that was stained with his tears. Jinhwan felt the gentle fingers that ran through his hair, grazing his scalp and it slowly took away all his worries, then they settled against Jinhwan’s nape, playing with the ends of his hair.

“I missed you too…” Junhoe said quietly, and Jinhwan laughed a little. He laughed because his worries were useless, because the younger did in fact miss him.

“The dorm has been so different without you there. One less person to feed, one less person to wait in queue for the bathroom… it’s weird,” Jinhwan said as he slowly sat himself up. Junhoe followed suit, and the two ended with Junhoe’s legs curling around Jinhwan.

Junhoe smiled small. “At least you all still have each other… I’m all alone now, you know? From living with a crazy bunch to following a schedule going solo, I think I have a lot more reasons to say I miss you guys,” Junhoe pointed out, and Jinhwan rolled his eyes even though there was a smile on his face.

“Well, who told you to go solo and leave us?” Jinhwan asked jokingly and pouted, rotating himself a little so that he could face the sea. Almost naturally, Junhoe moved as well, scooting up behind Jinhwan to wrap his arms around the older’s waist, crossing his legs underneath Jinhwan’s, making himself somewhat of a cradle that Jinhwan fit into perfectly. Jinhwan leaned back against him and smiled.

“Yeah… the decision I made kinda felt like a mistake after the first few weeks, but I know where I want to go, so I don’t exactly regret it. I mean, I already did it, so it’s too late to turn back”

Jinhwan nodded in understanding.

“In my opinion, it’s never too late to come back to us… Or at least to me,” Jinhwan said a little timidly, unsure if Junhoe was alright with talking about it. Junhoe didn’t say anything as Jinhwan reached over to Junhoe’s hand that was on his lap and placed his hand on it, which was instantly welcomed with fingers intertwined. After a few seconds, Junhoe loosened the hold and started playing with Jinhwan’s slender fingers instead, focusing on nothing but how cute they were.

“June-yah…”

“Hm?”

Jinhwan bit his lip. It was a now or never situation, and Jinhwan didn’t like the term ‘never’ in this scenario.

“I love you.”

Junhoe’s hand froze in action for a moment and he sucked in a silent, sharp breath. He recovered right after, continuing to play with Jinhwan’s fingers but with an unsettled feeling now.

“And I always have... even after we broke up. I… never really stopped loving you.”

Junhoe was still quiet, and Jinhwan started feeling uneasy. Junhoe already stopped holding Jinhwan’s hand and his arm joined the other one around Jinhwan. Since Junhoe was pressed up against his back, he could feel how fast Junhoe’s heart rate was, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad one. He had to continue nonetheless.

“Have you… been feeling the same way?” Jinhwan asked, voice close to breaking. He was scared. Scared to hear a truth he didn’t want to hear, but the truth was what he needed.

“Yeah…”

_Yeah? Just yeah?_

Jinhwan wanted to laugh at himself, but he didn’t. At least what Junhoe said meant that he loved Jinhwan too, and had been in love. That gave Jinhwan courage even if a little. Jinhwan breathed in deeply, gathering all the strength he could muster before he spoke.

“Do you want to try again? To start over?”

Silence.

Did Jinhwan rush it? They had only just met after years of being away from each other. While the reunion happened so smoothly, maybe Junhoe was still uncomfortable about it. Jinhwan should’ve waited more. What was he thinking? Junhoe probably thought that Jinhwan was just about desperate for him, and Jinhwan didn’t like that. Junhoe probably just needed some time, because he said that he loved him back, so surely-...

 

 

“No, not really…”

Junhoe could hear glass shattering. He bit his lip as his fingers started to feel cold and they shook a little. He retracted his arms so that Jinhwan couldn’t feel that.

“O-oh…”

The way Jinhwan’s voice cracked pained him. Jinhwan sounded like he wanted to cry again. If it was entirely up to Junhoe’s selfish thoughts, then yes, he would definitely want a new start in their relationship, because their relationship became one of Junhoe’s most treasured memories, and he would absolutely want to create more of them. But he was wiser now, more considerate; he hoped.

Junhoe could see how shallow Jinhwan breathed, trying his best not to break down in tears probably. Jinhwan wanted to just nod in understanding towards Junhoe’s decision, because Junhoe had the right to choose what he wanted to do, but it hurt. It hurt so badly. Jinhwan felt nauseous. He started to pant.

“...why?” Jinhwan found himself questioning even if he didn’t want to.

“It’s difficult for us, hyung. Especially with how things are now. We haven’t seen each other in years, no one said that it won’t carry on that way. The relationship is just going to end up feeling empty,” Junhoe explained, though he didn’t believe his own words. He knew well enough that he and Jinhwan could make it. You can put the whole seven seas between them but they wouldn’t break, because they would still love each other. They were like soulmates.

Junhoe had to think of logical excuses to stop the relationship from happening again. It wasn’t because he didn’t want it, but more because he loved Jinhwan and he didn’t want to be the cause of Jinhwan’s sorrow again. The night of their break up was devastating, and Junhoe didn’t want that scene to repeat. He didn’t trust himself. He couldn’t.

Jinhwan didn’t believe his words.

“Bullshit! I know we can work things out. Your reason is just bullshit,” Jinhwan said as he moved away to turn to Junhoe, anger gracing his tear-streaked features. Junhoe pursed his lips and looked away, not wanting to meet Jinhwan’s eyes.

“June… please…”

Junhoe was weak. Jinhwan’s little plead made his chest ache so badly. He finally turned to Jinhwan again and gazed intently into his eyes.

“I can’t…”

Jinhwan was about to cry again, Junhoe didn’t want that. Unfortunately for him, making Jinhwan cry was inevitable for his choice. At least for that moment, he would hurt Jinhwan as a friend, and not as a lover. Maybe it would hurt less that way. Maybe Jinhwan had a better chance of moving on.

Junhoe leaned over and tilted Jinhwan’s chin up, pressing a long, loving kiss onto Jinhwan’s moist, trembling lips. Their first kiss after years, yet their last one. Junhoe promised himself.

“Geugeomyeon dwaetda, neol saranghaetta…”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_We were in love_  
_We met and became a memory that can’t be erased_  
_It was a commendable melodrama_  
_A pretty good ending_  
_That’s all I need_  
_I loved you…_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago, actually.  
> My first time on angst and I kinda hated it.  
> I already posted it then deleted :P
> 
> Whatever, it's been sitting in my docs for too long.  
> Tell me what you guys think about it! :)


End file.
